


The Interrogation of Mitsuo Kubo

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Interrogation, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Naoto interrogates Mitsuo Kubo. Things end dirtier than she anticipated.





	The Interrogation of Mitsuo Kubo

**Author's Note:**

> Trade with GhostNerdyNSFW on Tumblr! They asked for Naoto smut with Mitsuo, which surprised me at first, but this scenario is actually pretty solid, at least to me. The pairing was definitely unusual, but I had more fun writing Naoto than I anticipated. Which is funny, because I'm not a huge Naoto fan, either. Nothing against her, I just don't go nuts for her like everyone else seems to.  
> Sorry if she seems OOC for you. Smut is kinda hard to write and leave everyone in character. I kinda try to explain it, I guess.  
> But yeah, smut warning ahoy. You may not like this. Nobody like Mitsuo, after all. But I hope that GhostNerdy does!  
> For added effect, feel free to listen to the interrogation music from Persona 5, too.

Naoto was less than pleased, to say the least. For months, a killer has been eluding the police, leaving two dead and others vanishing for unspecified amounts of time.

And then Kubo shows up, claims that he was responsible for it, and the cops just _wrap it up_. They gave up so quickly, wanting to get through the case as fast as possible, that they didn’t even seem to look a little harder to see that something was up.

Most of them, anyway. Naoto had to give it to Ryotaro Dojima, he seemed to be on the same page as her for the most part. While both of them did have their complaints, the higher ups didn’t seem to want to hear any of it. Dojima apparently had two minors to watch over, so Naoto could understand why he wouldn’t want to get on the higher-ups’ bad side. She didn’t know the situation herself, but her grandfather had raised her own his own, and she could only imagine what Dojima would be going through as a single father with two under his eye.

Regardless, Naoto had a hunch that the case was not yet over. She scratched her head for weeks on end, trying to think of ways that Kubo was lying, trying her damn best to prove Kubo a liar.

Her research was fruitful eventually, finding one key difference between the first two murders and the third: The fact that the victim’s body was able to be properly autopsied. While the first two murders had left too little detail to explain, the third was oddly simple to tell the cause.

Naoto knew she was on to something. After all, she always was. But she knew that the higher-ups were unlikely to listen to her based off of this one little detail and her hunches.

She figured she’d have to take matters into her own hands. She’d get to the bottom of this case, no matter what needed to be done.

 ~~~~~

She went late at night to the station Mitsuo Kubo was being held. Technically, she wasn’t allowed to see him, but her connections would let her in during the later hours of the night and let her hold free reign for what she had in mind.

Naoto had to admit, she was a bit excited. She’d investigated and questioned people she had suspected who were linked to the case, but never really had the luxury of an interrogation before. She was curious, how would she perform? Would she play the good cop, or the bad cop? Regardless, she’d have all the privacy she’d need when questioning Kubo. Whether or not he was responsible for all the murders, the murder of Yasogami’s teacher Morooka was indeed linked to him. Anything she could get out of him would be useful, be it a confession, information, even names, if possible.

“Shirogane-san, it’s time. He’s all yours.” Naoto snapped out of her thoughts with the guard’s notice.

“Thank you again for the opportunity,” she said earnestly. “If my hunch is right, this might be more beneficial on wrapping up the case that’s been plagueing this town.”

The officer nodded, but frowned. “Just be careful, Shirogane-san. He may not look like it, but he’s still a killer. I hear he’s rather a lech, too. Even before arresting him, we’ve heard numerous reports of him stalking the female students at Yasogami High.”

Naoto nodded. She’d done research on Kubo for the interrogation. He was very clearly mentally unstable, and had been reported so for years. The murder actually seemed to be accepted to be him because of it. She’d read the reports regarding his stalking tendencies as well. She was just glad that she dressed more professionally and androgynously for her profession. And if anything, she was more than confident in her self-defense capabilities.

“I am aware of his history, but I assure you, I will be fine,” she told the officer.

“If you insist. Follow me, I’ll take you to the room Kubo’s waiting in.”

Following the officer, Naoto mentally prepared herself for her first real interrogation.

 ~~~~~

As soon as they entered, Kubo’s head popped up, showing his unnerving, seemingly hollow black eyes. Naoto was actually somewhat disgusted with his appearance; he looked like he took poor care of himself. Aside from his eyes, his hair was a mess, wrinkles from an apparent lack of sleep on his face, and an overall look of unhealthiness. She felt somewhat sorry for him for a brief moment.

“Mitsuo Kubo, yes? My name is Naoto Shirogane,” she introduced herself. I’m a detective involving the recent murders in Inaba, and I’d like to question you, if you so choose to cooperate.”

Kubo remained quiet despite her attempt at being polite. She decided to try again. “Kubo, if you have anything to say, answer me.” She was only met with more silence. She motioned towards the officer. “Wait outside, he may be more responsive without you here.”

“Be careful,” the officer simply told her before walking outside as asked.

The two alone now, she prepared herself. “Alright, let’s begin.”

 ~~~~~

She tried to question him. Keyword, tried. But Kubo remained as unresponsive as when the officer was present. She was starting to give up hope, to be honest, her plans now starting to fall apart. It’d probably be easier to just give up and drop the case, let Kubo pay for it. He was responsible for something regarding it, anyway.

But Naoto was not the quitting type. Her grandfather didn’t raise her like that. Her career wouldn’t allow that. She was going to get answers, somehow.

“Alright Kubo,” she started, looking at the killer as he stared down with an empty face. “I want to know everything that happened. I want to know why you did it, and I want answers. Or else,” she said, removing her hat as she finished her statement, going into full bad cop mode, “I’ll force it out of you. I won’t let you ignore me just because of my age or gender!”

That statement clued Kubo in, and when he saw her without her hat, it all clicked. “Y-you’re a girl?” Kubo barely whispered out. Naoto smiled internally. It seemed she got his attention. She could make use of this.

“Like that matters!” She said, slamming her hands on the desk. It wasn’t something she’d brag about, but she was never one to lie about her gender identity either. “But since you’re so willing to talk right now, I’ll give you a chance to make my time worth it,” she said.

“Okay, okay!” He instantly seemed much more responsive to her new treatment. She asked him how he did it, he replied. It lined up with the autopsy. She asked him how he killed Saki Konishi and Mayumi Yamano. He hesitated. She was getting onto something.

She continued with her interrogation, getting more and more into what she figured he wasn’t truly responsible for. He had no response for the kidnappings of Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, and Rise Kujikawa, he had no response for the method of how he killed the first two murder victims, and no response to nearly any other of those questions. And yet, his silence and inability to answer filled her with confidence that she was making progress. It wasn’t completely solid yet, but Naoto was certain that Mitsuo Kubo was not the killer that was plaguing Inaba.

Grabbing her hat, she smirked as she turned away. “Well then, if you’re not going to tell me anything else, then I suppose my work here is done.”

Getting up, she made her way to the door, about to reach the doorknob before Kubo’s shrill voice rang out. “Wait! You’re just going to leave?”

“Well of course. I have all that I need from you.”

“B-but you made me like this!” He said, pointing downwards under the table. Curious, Naoto made her way back to Kubo, before blushing at what she saw.

Mitsuo Kubo had an erection.

“Y-you’d show me that thing?” she stammered. “You’re disgusting! You do belong here behind bars, Kubo!”

“B-but you made me like this!” he whimpered out.

“How?” she questioned. “I’ve been nothing but interrogating you this whole time! I’m dressed like a man, I’ve been degrading of you, how on _Earth_ did I make you aroused?”

“Y-y-you’re a girl.”

Naoto sighed. “You’re despicable, Mitsuo Kubo. You really got aroused because I told you I’m a girl?”

“Y-yes… I kinda liked being talked to like that too…”

Sighing, Naoto felt disgusted and yet somewhat amused. It was actually rather pitiful, the man had actually enjoyed being talked down to by a woman. Quite the opposite of how things would go in most other occupations. It felt good, really.

Too good.

Sighing, she started to blush, looking at Kubo’s erection, and realized she hadn’t gotten off in a while. She tried to be as professional as possible, but even she couldn’t deny that even she could have sexual feelings and cravings. In the end, she was only human. Then, a daring thought entered her mind.

If Kubo was right there and hard, why not make use of it?

Normally, Naoto would’ve automatically rejected the thought. She wanted to be a professional, a detective. Screwing a prisoner? She’d at the very least get _fired_ , and slutshamed by the whole world.

But now, Naoto was in a mental high. She felt the confidence rushing to her head. That confidence wanted some pleasure to celebrate her victory. She knew it’d be a bad idea, but…

“Well then Kubo, why don’t I punish you for this?” Naoto told him, devious grin on her face.

“P-punish me? How?”

Naoto pushed him down, Kubo landing flat on his ass.

“Take off your pants, Kubo,” she demanded. She started to unbutton her shirt, yearning to let her breasts breathe. “Now!” She yelled, seeing Kubo whimpering in fear. That’s exactly what she wanted.

Hastily undoing his pants, Naoto could see his boner much easier now though his underwear. Her shirt undone, she started to undo the binding she had on her chest, slowly but surely revealing her naturally large bosom.

Seeing Naoto topless, Kubo’s nose actually bled. Naoto actually thought that was just a thing that was done for cheap laughs in anime. Regardless, Kubo wasn’t her main focus. His cock was.

“Alright Kubo, shut your mouth,” Naoto told him, a demeaning look in her eye. “Your punishment begins here.

“P-punishment?” he asked.

“Ugh, are you an imbecile?” She got close to Kubo’s manhood, and with it in her face, she gave him one last stare down. “You’re going to be punished, and this won’t be fun for you, I guarantee it.”

And then, she started sucking his dick. It wasn’t something to be proud of, but thankfully, Naoto could say that this was not her first time sucking a dick, or even having sex. She lost her virginity with someone else long ago, but she hadn’t seen that someone in ages. She wondered how that person was doing briefly, before mentally returning to the task at hand.

The dick was skinny, leaving more room in her mouth than one would likely prefer. Regardless, Naoto was sucking on it as skillfully as she could, and her breasts were slowly bobbing alongside her head. With one hand, she started to toy with her breast, while the other she used to measure and restrict her blowjob. And evidently, Kubo was liking it too. He was moaning and in moments, Naoto felt the dick in her mouth flare. She knew what that meant.

Stopping her blowjob, she grabbed Kubo’s balls and stopped the feeling of pleasure on his dick by holding it tightly in place. “Were you enjoying that, Kubo?” she taunted. “My mistake. That won’t happen again.”

“P-please, can I cum?”

“Ugh, do you need to stammer every time you say something?” Naoto was actually getting annoyed by this. “Do you even know how to speak?”

Kubo was about to answer, but Naoto shut him up. “I don’t care,” she told him. “And no, you can’t cum until I say so.”

When she was certain Kubo wouldn’t blow his load in moments again, Naoto proceeded onto phase 2 of her plan: paizuri. She remembered her previous lover being rather fond of her larger-than-average breasts, and she tried to master the art for the sake of the best sex they could have. And eventually she came to have fun learning and doing it, too. Placing the skinny dick in-between them, she started moving them up and down, stimulating it to make Kubo feel pleasure he didn’t deserve.

She kept it up, and clearly he liked it, so it only made Naoto happier to see him denied orgasm again, especially with her breasts. When she stopped again, Kubo whimpered, trying to reach towards her chest himself to finish, to which Naoto responded by slapping his hands away.

“What’s wrong? Begging to cum? I told you this wouldn’t be fun for you.” Naoto was definitely enjoying this. Slipping her pants off, she decided she had enough waiting. She wanted the main event now.

Grabbing his dick again with her hands, she guided it inside her as she slid onto him. Moaning, Naoto felt as the wave of pleasure overtook her. She started bucking her hips, fucking him without a care in the world. When Kubo tried to get touchy again, she once again slapped him away. “Ah, what’s the matter, Kubo?” she panted through. “Can’t take it when you’re not allowed to cum or feel it?” Naoto continued fucking him, and whenever he got close, she grabbed his length and kept him from cumming, again and again.

Soon, she felt herself getting close. He cunt tightened around Kubo as she came, her eyes rolling as she felt pleasure overtake her. Looking up, she saw Kubo was also close, and desperately trying to cum without her permission. She had what she wanted. Might as well let him cum now. Even if he didn’t really deserve it.

Pushing herself off the killer, she looked down on the boy, still hard, but close to cumming. “You really are a sad person, Kubo,” she said, wrapping her fingers around his skinny dick. She started to stroke him off. “You know, a lot of other people would be loving what I did with you.” They would, but she’d be treating them much better than she just did Kubo, actually allowing them to cum. “And I know there’s certainly plenty who’d love to _fuck_ me, the Detective Prince… It’s just a shame you don’t really deserve this.”

Kubo was squirming, and soon, he came, cum gushing out from his cock. Smirking, Naoto made Kubo swallow his own cum. She wasn’t going to take care of that herself, after all. She quickly redid her binding and dressed again, leaving the passed-out Kubo all alone in the interrogation room.

~~~~~ 

“You were in there a while, Shirogane-san,” the guard noted as she walked out. “Was everything alright?”

“More than alright, really,” Naoto answered. “I managed to get some good clues regarding the murders. With any luck, we’ll find the true culprit soon.”

“That’s good and all, but… did you really need to fuck him?”

She blushed. Damn it, she should’ve known someone would hear. “W-well, at least he didn’t even come close to cumming inside me,” she answered. “Tell anyone about this, and I’ll make sure you come down with me, understood?” It was underhanded, but at the same time, the guard was already pulling strings that was mostly forbidden by their superiors. If they heard that they allowed the detective to sexually torture a prisoner, they’d be just as much at fault as Naoto.

“Understood,” they nodded and gulped. Clearly, they saw it the same way.

“But, since you were so very much interested about it,” Naoto said. “How’s about you come over to my place, then? I can show you how I’d really treat a person in bed.”

Needless to say, the guard took up Naoto on that offer. The two kept that night a secret to the grave. Though a certain Fool figured it out not long after he started fucking Naoto himself.


End file.
